Seasons at White Deer Park
by kiongozingelaa
Summary: Based on the wonderful book and TV Series combined, with some of my own touches. Set after the end of Season Three. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Foreward

**Foreward**

Many years ago, in the little forest of Farthing Wood, humans moved in and began to cut down the forestland in order to build homes for themselves. At first it wasn't too much of a problem, until the heavy machinery started causing some of the animals serious distress, and costing other animals their lives.

So, led by the brave fox Rusty, the remaining animals decided to leave Farthing Wood, after a plucky old toad named Clarence spoke of a nature reserve he'd once visited called White Deer Park, for the idealized reserve at once. They all undertook an oath known as the _Oath of Mutual Protection_ , which meant the carnivores like foxes, badgers, weasels, adders, owls and kestrels had to sacrifice their meat-eating tendencies in the name of protecting the smaller animals that were travelling with them. This didn't please all, but it kept the moles and mice and the like safe as they journeyed through thick and thin.

Many of the Farthing Wood Animals lost their lives on their way, but the ones that made it received a reward and a half. White Deer Park was everything they'd hoped for. Under the benevolent leadership of the White Stag, Chalk, and his mate, Limestone, the park was a peaceful place where the animals planned to spend the rest of their lives. Although a peaceful recuperation wasn't quite what happened.

A cruel blue fox named Scarface who lived at the park believed red foxes like Rusty and his mate, Bramble, who he had met on the journey from Farthing Wood, were common and should be eradicated from White Deer Park. He set about trying to drive the Farthing Wood Animals out, until Victoria, the cunning Farthing Wood Adder bit him on the leg, poisoning him. The rest of the Blue Foxes decided to leave the park, all except for Scarface's son, Ranger, who had fallen in love with Rusty and Bramble's daughter, Charmer.

Speaking of Rusty and Bramble's children, they had been blessed by four cubs; Bold, Charmer, Friendly and Dreamer. Dreamer was cruelly slain as a cub by Scarface, but Bold, Charmer and Friendly all made it to adulthood, when Bold became fed up of his father's protective stance and ran away to the city. There he met a city fox named Whisper, and the two fell in love. Whisper soon became pregnant with Bold's cubs, and wanted them to be born in White Deer Park. They returned, but soon after Bold died of exhaustion from the whole journey after making peace with his father. Whisper gave birth to a sole cub named Lucky.

But the trouble wasn't over yet. Next a plague of fierce rats arrived, led by a tyrant named Bully, tried to take over White Deer Park for himself. As he planned to ambush the park on one fateful night, Rusty devised a chasing strategy, in which all the animals pulled together and drove the massive plague of rats into the hands of the foxes, who finally finished them all off. But they had been damaged by heavy casualties, including Rusty, who had been growing old. He finally met his end at the hands of Bully, and was avenged by his fuming mate Bramble. Before he died, Rusty named his grandson, Lucky, his successor. It seemed, finally, that the Farthing Wood animals were entering a peaceful era at White Deer Park.


	2. Chapter 2: Residents of White Deer Park

**Residents of White Deer Park**

 **Foxes**

 **Lucky –** leader of the animals in the Northern Territory. Son of Whisper, and the late Bold, whose parents made the journey from Farthing Wood to White Deer Park. He is very loyal, but has a tendency to get overexcited and be rash. He is very young, and some doubt his ability to step into Rusty's shoes.

 **Whisper –** mother of Lucky. She was a city fox until Bold of White Deer Park met her on his travels. They became mates, and returned to the park, where Bold tragically died of exhaustion. Whisper stayed with his family, as they became her dearest friends.

 **Friendly –** uncle of Lucky. He was born to Rusty and Bramble after they settled at White Deer Park, along with his siblings, Bold, Charmer and Dreamer. He himself is known for being very loving and kind, which is where he got his name.

 **Charmer –** aunt of Lucky. She was born to Rusty and Bramble after they settled at White Deer Park. She is known for being very fair and just, but also beautiful. She found a mate in Ranger, who was technically the enemy's son, although he proved he was nothing like his father.

 **Ranger –** uncle (through mates) of Lucky. He was born to Scarface and his mate Lady Blue in the same spring as Charmer and her siblings. He had a sister named Bounder. He served as a disappointment to his father, who saw him as weak. After the conflict, he didn't leave with his mother and kin, but stayed with Charmer.

 **Bramble –** grandmother of Lucky. She was living alone by a small copse until she met Rusty, who told her he was on his way to White Deer Park. She joined the merry band of animals and has remained loyal ever since. She was deeply affected by her mates' death.

 **Hares**

 **Leveret –** leader of the White Deer Park Hare colony. His parents (who have passed away from old age now), Thorny and Harriet, were born in Farthing Wood and made the journey to White Deer Park. He was born in the first spring after they arrived there.

 **Sorrel –** mate of Leveret. Met him when he was young and remained his friend ever since, eventually becoming his mate and co-leader of the White Deer Park Hares.

 **Dash –** daughter of Leveret and Sorrel. She is a dear friend of Lucky, and has been so ever since they were young. She is ready to support him through his tough first few days as leader.

 **Badgers**

 **Frond –** a badger who was living at White Deer Park already. Her parents had died when she was young, and so, yearning for a guardian, she met Boris of the Farthing Wood Animals. Boris and Frond formed a strong parental bond, which eventually saw Frond taking care of Boris into his old age up until his death. She remains close friends with Boris' dearest companions, the moles.

 **Hurkel –** a badger Bold and Whisper met on their travels away from White Deer Park. Sometime ago he realised it was a place where he could make his life. He began to make his way there. He is due to arrive any day now, although none of the animals have any idea.

 **Owls**

 **Bunting –** an owl who was born in Farthing Wood who journeyed with her friends to White Deer Park. At first she refused to be scout due to her pompous nature, but eventually realised what an important job it was and took it in her stride. She is very wise, but can sometimes be quite aloof and rude.

 **Bigwing –** an owl from far away who Bunting met on her search for a mate. He is very handsome, although he does like to doze, and is known for saying 'what!' at the end of a sentence.

 **Herons**

 **Whistler –** a heron who the Farthing Wood Animals met during their journey. He sheltered them at his quarry. He continued the journey with them in hope of finding a mate. He is quiet, and often asks permission to speak, even though he has very helpful things to say. He has a hole in his right wing which makes a whistling noise when he flies, hence his name.

 **Speedy –** a female heron who has always lived at White Deer Park. She became mates with Whistler. She is kind at heart, but her exterior comes across rather conceited, self-centred and arrogant. Whistler helps the other animals see her true colours.

 **Weasels**

 **Caroline –** a weasel who was born in Farthing Wood, and who journeyed with her friends to White Deer Park. She can be very childish and cheeky, and often cackles ridiculously, but has learnt to be more mature after she met her mate, Measley, and had a son and a daughter, Cleo and Fido.

 **Measley –** a weasel who was born at White Deer Park. He became enamoured by Caroline when she arrived, but was coldly rebuffed. It was only until Caroline was blackmailed into becoming Scarface's spy that Measley became her confidante, friend, and later mate. Although he tries to be brave and competent, he can be rather hopeless.

 **Cleo –** daughter of Caroline and Measley. She inherited her mother's looks, but her father's personality in that she is rather hopeless and incompetent.

 **Fido –** son of Caroline and Measley. Contrary to his sister, he inherited his father's looks but his mother's personality in that he is cheeky and immature and often laughs at inappropriate moments.

 **Adders**

 **Victoria –** an adder who was born in Farthing Wood, and who journeyed with her friends to White Deer Park. Victoria is known for being viciously sarcastic and sharp-witted. After months at White Deer Park she met another adder named Sinuous with whom she had a daughter named Luna, who was unfortunately killed by Brutus, a henchman of Bully's.

 **Sinuous –** a male adder born at White Deer Park, who became mates with Victoria after Scarface was defeated. Contrary to his mate, he is very jovial and happy, and encourages his wife to be more so. He was devastated when his daughter was killed by Bully, which made him even more determined to defeat the rats.

 **Moles**

 **Arthur –** a mole who was born in Farthing Wood, where he had a close relationship with Boris the Badger. He journeyed with the others to White Deer Park, often riding on Boris' back as he was rather slow, clumsy and hopeless. Despite this he is very well-meaning, and was deeply saddened when Boris passed away. But he now has a mate, a son and his dear friends Frond the Badger and Clarence the Toad to rely on.

 **Mirthful –** a mole who was originally named Mateless as she had gone many years without a mate until Arthur arrived at White Deer Park with his friends. She and he became mates and she was renamed Mirthful as she was so happy. Together they had a son, Phil.

 **Phil –** son of Arthur and Mirthful. Very small and helpless, and so often being cradled by his parents. Is a little older now, and has formed a strong friendship with Bubbles the Toad.

 **Morgan –** an ambitious mole who is yet to find a mate.

 **Toads**

 **Clarence –** a toad who was born in Farthing Wood. Months before it was destroyed, Clarence was captured in a jar by a small child who lived near White Deer Park who took him home. After the child's parents found out, they made the child release Clarence into White Deer Park. Clarence loved it there, but soon his homing instinct kicked in and he returned to Farthing Wood, only to find it ruined. He then led the animals back to White Deer Park, where he met his mate Paddock. He is quite loud and plucky.

 **Paddock –** a toad who was born at White Deer Park. She met Clarence after they both came out of hibernation and became his mate. She enjoys good old natters with her friends, where she can spread all the gossip in the Park. She loves her mate and daughter dearly.

 **Bubbles –** daughter of Clarence and Paddock. Has lived close by them for a long period, and now is slightly more adventurous, forming a strong friendship with Phil the Mole.

 **Rabbits**

 **Hopper –** leader of the White Deer Park Rabbit Colony. She was originally born in Farthing Wood and made the journey with her parents, Julian and Gladys, and brother, Skippie. Skippie perished on the journey, and her father was later killed by Scarface. Her mother lived on and died peacefully of old age.

 **Mead –** Hopper's mate and Co-leader of the rabbits. Was born at White Deer Park.

 **Deer**

 **Pebble –** a young white deer, whose father, Chalk the Great White Stag was leader of the White Deer Park Animals when the Farthing Wood Animals arrived. Chalk perished when drinking poisoned water from the river after the rats invaded. After defeating his bad-tempered uncle, Trey, who became leader for a while, Pebble took over. He is very strong and just, and wise beyond his years.

 **Limestone –** an elderly doe, Pebble's mother and Chalk's former mate. Very loving towards her son and wisdom-giving to the other animals.

 **Pearl –** a young doe within the herd.

 **Other Animals**

 **Prickleman –** leader of the White Deer Park Hedgehogs. Made the journey from Farthing Wood when he was a young hedgehog with his mother Margery, who was killed by Scarface after they'd arrived.

 **Leaferey –** leader of the White Deer Park Voles. Her parents, Hedgerow and Bushel, made the journey from Farthing Wood. During the spring after they arrived, Leaferey was born.

 **Elizabeth –** leader of the White Deer Park Shrews. Made the journey from Farthing Wood when she was a young shrew with her brother Edward, who perished during the journey.

 **Mungo –** leader of the White Deer Park Fieldmice. His parents, Grasser and Petal, began the journey from Farthing Wood, but halfway through it, Petal became pregnant. She gave birth to five baby fieldmice, including Mungo. They decided to separate from the group and make home around some bushes. This didn't last long because they were ambushed by a butcher bird and all their babies were killed, save for Mungo. The other animals managed to rescue Grasser, Petal and Mungo, who completed the journey. Grasser and Petal have both since passed away of old age.

 **Rollo –** a kind sheepdog who lives with the White Deer Park Warden. He is good friend with the Weasels.


	3. Chapter 3: The Weights of Responsibility

**Part One: Autumn**

 **Chapter One**

 _Lucky_

 _LUCKY THE FOX_ had never experienced a feeling quite like how he was feeling now. It was a mixture of relief, pain, grief, fear and a tiny bit of excitement although it was so tiny it may as well not have been there at all.

He was relieved because Bully's terrible band of rats had finally been stopped once and forever. They were all dead. Every single one of them. And they would never come and bother the animals of White Deer Park again. This was definitely something to be relieved about.

He was pained, because there was a deep cut in his right shoulder, and scratch marks all down his flank. He always thought he'd feel proud after he received his first battle wounds, but he realised now that there was nothing but pain. Blood was dripping out the wounds, and they were burning like red hot fire.

He was grieving because although they had won the battle against the rats, they had lost four of their company, and there non-existence would leave such gaping holes in the animals' day to day lives that Lucky couldn't even begin to imagine what it was going to be like.

Tawny the Squirrel, who was known for her side-achingly hilarious jokes, had lost her life fighting the rats by the pond with Frond the Badger and the adders. Even Victoria the Adder, who was known for her ice-cold persona had shed many a tear when reporting Tawny's death.

Jerry the Kestrel, the renowned scout who was resented by no-one and liked by all had met his end fighting with his fellow birds, the herons and the owls, above the pine trees. Bigwing the Owl had reported, rather blearily Lucky remembered, that Jerry had swooped down to try and take down the big rat Brutus, and had then been ambushed.

Ginger the House-Cat, who lived with the Warden in his cottage, who had selflessly come to the animals aid even though she was not at all obliged to, had been cornered by Bully himself by the thorn thicket where she was fighting alongside the weasels and Rollo the Dog. Bully had killed her in revenge for all the rats that cats killed in the city.

And possibly the most painful death for Lucky was that of Rusty the Fox, Lucky's grandfather, who had, even though he was nearing old age, still led the animals in their attack. He'd acted commandingly, fairly and bravely, and had not deserved to die. None of them had. Not Tawny, not Jerry, not Ginger and certainly not Rusty.

It had been within the final stages of the battle, Lucky had been told. All the remaining rats had been driven onto Stag Hill, where the whitestones were. Bully had still been among them, as had his mate Brat. A fierce battle had engaged, between the rats and the awaiting foxes, who were soon joined by the adders, the birds, the hares, the rabbits, the weasels, the deer and all the other creatures in the forest. The rats had been vastly outnumbered, and it had seemed as though victory might finally be sight. And then Bully, as if possessed by some unholy force, had gone into a mad frenzy and had begun to tear at Rusty like never before. No-one had noticed, because they had all been so preoccupied. And then suddenly, Rusty was lying, exhausted on the floor, in a pool of blood, with Bully standing triumphantly on his back.

When she had seen this, Bramble, who was Rusty's mate and Lucky's grandmother, had howled like banshee and barrelled into Bully like a hurricane, killing him within seconds. Bully was supposed to have died laughing, in the knowledge that even though he had died, so had Rusty, and because of that we would remember the rats forever.

With Bully dead, the remaining rats tried to flee, but Bramble ordered every one of them to be slain. She was said to have appeared quite demented, but no-one argued. All the rats were killed, and buried by the rabbits, who were the best diggers.

Then Lucky had arrived from the underground burrow with all the animals who had been too weak to fight (the hedgehogs, the voles, the shrews, the fieldmice, the moles and the toads) and Dash, a young hare who was Lucky's best friend, Cleo and Fido the young weasels and some baby rabbits. All of them had been disallowed to fight by Rusty himself, and they'd hidden away in a secret, deep, underground bunker.

Lucky had been frustrated about not being able to fight with his family, but then some of the rats, led by Bully's mate Brat, had infiltrated the burrow. Lucky had been forced to fight, for he, Dash and the Weasels were about the only decent fighters in there. He'd been braver than ever before, and had driven off the rats, with only a few casualties among the smaller animals. Once the rats had gone they had tended to wounds, before going back up again when they were sure the battle had ended.

Lucky had lead them to Stag Hill, where they'd found the victorious scene, and where they'd found Rusty's dying body. Lucky had gone about, helping where he could – showing lost bunnies to their mothers, licking wounds – until he'd been approached by his mother, Whisper, who had told him Rusty wished to see him.

Without a second's hesitation, Lucky had sprinted over, and was by his dying grandfather's side, his eyes welling up with tears – something that had never happened before. He would never forget what Rusty had said to him then:

"Dear Lucky. You were so brave! Clarence told me you defended all the smaller animals from an ambush. I couldn't be prouder to call you my grandson."

His voice was almost as croaky as the toads'. It felt as though the life was slowing flowing out of him like tree-sap, and he only had a few moments left. This made Lucky's eyes even fuller with tears.

"And it is this pride that had made up my mind. I am dying, Lucky. And I need someone to succeed me. I always thought it would be your father, but he's gone to a place where I will surely find him now."

He was referring to Lucky's father, Bold, who he'd never met. He'd been Rusty's eldest son.

"And then there was Friendly, and also Ranger. I have even considered Charmer and your mother. But the more I think about, the more certain I am. You would make a far greater leader than I could ever imagine. You, Lucky, must be the next leader of the Farthing Wood Animals. I trusty you…" he was struggling now. Numbed, Lucky lent in closer in order to make out his words. "I trust you wholeheartedly."

And with that he stopped wheezing and croaking. He became silent. He was dead.

Lucky looked up into the welling eyes of his other fox relatives. Rusty had been surrounded by Charmer, Ranger, Friendly, Whisper and most importantly Bramble, who lay by his side, her face now buried in his lifeless pelt. She was sobbing silently.

Friendly was the first to speak. "Charmer and I will help mother." He was trying very hard not to succumb to his mother's position. "Ranger, Whisper and Lucky, round up all of the others. Tell them to return home and collect themselves. Heal their wounds and mourn their dead. Then, when everyone or anyone is ready, all are welcome at our earth where we will discuss what to do next. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the three of them said in unison. They then parted ways, and began spreading the message simultaneously. Lucky spoke to the birds, the deer, the rabbits and the shrews, who told him they already knew.

Now, he was heading down Stag Hill and towards the line of pine trees. Once through them he'd be in Northern Territory. His territory. This though baffled his brain beyond belief. He tried not to think about it.

This was why he was scared. He had barely taken in what Rusty had said to him, because it was so frightfully significant, Lucky couldn't believe it was concerning him. It was terrifying, and that was why he felt fear.

There was also the tiniest hint of excitement, and this was because leading was something Lucky had felt he had always been born to do. He'd felt it especially when protecting the small animals, tending to their wounds and leading them out of the bunker and to Stag Hill. A kind of rush of adrenalin had coursed through him, making him faster, stronger and more alert. Making him more and more of a leader.

He'd always assumed Friendly or Ranger would take over after Rusty, and one of their children after them. Actually leading the Farthing Wood animals was something that he'd never thought would befall him. And yet now it had. And for that reason, he was just the tiniest bit excited. Deep inside. Very deep inside.

As he crossed the line of pines into Northern Territory, Dash appeared by his side. The two exchanged no words. They didn't need to. They both knew exactly how the other was feeling, and therefore no discussion or comfort was required. Just company. Just the knowledge that at least they were both alive. That was all they needed to give and have.

The parted ways again, as Dash headed for the Hare Colonies scrapes whilst Lucky headed into the small forest in the middle of the moorland, where the foxes lived. They needn't say goodbye. They knew they'd see each other later.

Feeling almost blind, Lucky found his way through the little wood his mind so far removed from what he was actually doing it was a marvel he didn't trip and fall. It was in realising this, as he returned to his present situation that he realised for the first time that it was raining. And hard. The sky was as grey and unforgiving as the events that had just happened beneath it.

He was glad for the warmth of the Foxes' earth as he returned home. The familiar scents of Ranger and his mother were evident, as Lucky recognised them both sitting in silence. Lucky went to join them. As he did, his mother began to like his wounds clean. For once, he did not shove her away, embarrassed. Even in front of Ranger, who was a blue fox, if not one of the smartest, fastest animals Lucky had ever met. He let her soft tongue caress his sodden pelt gently, grateful for what a wonderful mother she was, for once.

Ranger broke the silence, and for this Lucky was grateful. He had been yearning for someone to do just that; he was tired of silence. He finally wanted to talk.

"We won," he said, his voice cracking slightly. "And for that we should be happy. But Rusty is dead. So how can we be happy?"

"With time," Whisper assured the fox, who, although they shared no blood whatsoever, was like a brother to her. "It is more terrible than we could have imagined, but we will get over it with time."

"But what about Bramble," Lucky spoke for the first time in too long. "Will she ever get over it?"

"She may not be my mother," Ranger spoke with deep love undercurrenting his words, "but she's as good as. And if I know anything about our Bramble, it's that she's tougher than rocks. She'll get over it. I know she will."

"I agree," said Whisper.

Another silence followed, broken by the sound of footsteps as Frond the Badger hobbled into the earth, with the moles on her back.

"Oh Frond!" Lucky didn't realise how glad he was to see her. He rushed forward, and nuzzled his friend, thanking chance that she was alive.

Ranger and Whisper followed suit, as the moles slid off, one by one.

"Whisper," asked Mirthful, the mother mole. "Can you have a look at Frond's hind leg? It's all dinged up and she's trying to be all brave, but we're not having it." She looked to her husband for support. Arthur nodded veraciously. Mirthful continued. "The battle is over now, and so is the time for being brave."

"I couldn't agree more," Whisper said, licking Mirthful lovingly on the head, and shouldering Frond. The three females padded off into a corner, as Whisper surveyed Frond's left hind leg. It was most certainly, dinged up – it made Lucky's wounds look feeble. But then again, Frond had actually been fighting. She'd been down by the pond with the adders and with Tawny…

The thought of the dear little squirrel bought near physical pain to Lucky, and so he turned to Ranger, Arthur and Arthur's little son, Phil.

"How are you bearing up?" he asked the two moles.

"Quite alright thanks to you!" Phil chirruped.

"Yes," Arthur agreed. "You were very brave indeed, Lucky, protecting us all like that. If I ever saw a better example of the Oath of Mutual Protection put into practice that was it."

"Which means you definitely deserve to be the next leader," Ranger put in, beaming at Lucky. Lucky was surprised. Ranger was happy for him. He would expect him to be resentful – after all, everyone expected either him or Friendly to be the next leader. But he wasn't. This warmed Lucky inside.

"Leader?" Phil squeaked, highly interested.

"Yes," Ranger confirmed. "As Rusty lay dying, he named Lucky his successor. Couldn't have made a better decision myself if I tried. And no-one expected it! Which makes it all the more brilliant."

"Poor, poor Rusty," Arthur sniffed. "I heard Caroline telling some of the hedgehogs how Bully had gone completely bonkers and… and…"

Like many a time before, Arthur succumbed to tears.

"Oh dad," Phil sighed, not out of exasperation, but out of empathy, as Phil was welling up to. The tiny mole wrapped his little arms around his father and help him tight.

"There, there," Ranger soothed, curling his bushy tale around the two moles, gazing down on them lovingly.

Whisper, Frond and Mirthful then approached, and Mirthful and Frond immediately came to Arthur and Phil's comfort.

"How's Frond?" Lucky asked.

"Truth be told, bad," Whisper admitted. "I've told her to take it very easy."

"You've become a medic of sorts," Ranger remarked, smiling.

"It's a role I'd be happy to uphold," Whisper said.

"You'll be an infinite help," Ranger confirmed.

The two began a conversation, as Lucky heard more footsteps outside the earth. He padded over to greet whoever it was. And as he brushed past Frond and the moles, he heard Phil squeal:

"Oh! And you know Rusty made Lucky his new leader?"

"Lucky?" Mirthful spluttered, doubtful.

"You were singing his praises back at the set," Frond pointed out.

"But he's so young!" Mirthful exclaimed. "Can he do it?"

Lucky didn't want to hear anymore. He rushed over to the entrance hole, and met the owls, Bunting and Bigwing. Upon seeing him, Bunting wrapped her big wings around him and said.

"I heard tell of your bravery down in the bunker, young Lucky," she cooed softly, in her impeccably posh hoot.

She withdrew herself and proceeded into the earth, greeting the others. Bigwing followed her, speaking to Lucky as he did to all; briskly, spluttery-ly and to the point.

"Good job, old chap! Heard you save a few lives. Good show, what!"

Lucky smiled, appreciating Bigwing, and loving the old bird more than ever. But he couldn't shake Mirthful's words from out of his head. _'But he's so young! Can he do it?'_ Could he do it? Lucky was starting to believe he could not.

More animals started trooping in all battle-scarred and a bit dazed. Lucky served as sort of a sentry. The weasels followed the owls; Caroline and Measley both worn and wet. Lucky made a point of congratulating their daughter and son, Cleo and Fido as well, because without their help he and Dash would have struggled to defend the smaller animals.

They were followed by Hopper, who was the leader of the Rabbits. She said she'd left her mate in charge of the rabbits whilst she attended the meeting.

The toads came next, boisterous old Clarence and gossiping Paddock, with their little daughter Bubbles. All three thanked Lucky for what he did in the bunker, for which he was grateful. _But they don't know I'm leader. They'll think differently of when they find out that_.

They were followed by Prickleman, Elizabeth, Leaferey and Mungo, who were the leaders of the Hedgehogs, Shrews, Voles and Fieldmice respectively. They too thanked Lucky and joined the now thronging earth, also oblivious to who their new leader was.

Minutes later, the Herons came by. Both of them, Whistler and Speedy, had plucked feathers and scratches on their yellow legs. Even they had tried their utmost of rid the Park of the rats, and the rats had posed little threat to the herons, only to their friends.

The Adders were next slithering in, side by side. For once the so drastically different creatures (personality-wise) had almost identical expressions. Whilst Victoria was often hissing, with Sinuous grinning alongside her, today they were both sombre. They greeted Lucky, thanking him sincerely for all he'd done, before joining the crowd. A thought he'd had thrice before crossed his mind, even more predominant this time around.

After a while, another figure hopped into the earth, and to Lucky's relief it was Dash, who wouldn't thank him for all he'd done (because she'd done just as much) but also who wouldn't be worried when she found out he was to be the next leader.

They nuzzled each other gently. "How are you?" Lucky asked.

"Baring up," his friend replied. "Mother and father couldn't leave the colony because all the hares are so worried. I said I'd go along and rely to them what was said."

There was a pause, as Lucky collected his words and Dash waved a paw to a few in the crowd. "You know, Rusty made me his successor before he died?" he said very quickly, all in one breath.

Dash studied him for a few seconds, reading his expression like the weather in the morning. "Well I won't pretend I'm not surprised," she said, finally.

Lucky nodded, understandingly.

"But I don't need to pretend that I haven't got a shadow of a doubt that you'll be a worthy successor."

Lucky looked into Dash's blue eyes, searching for any hint of a white lie or a gilded lily. They knew each other so well, they could tell these things. And Lucky could tell his friend was definitely telling the truth.

"Thank-you," Lucky breathed. He was about to tell her about the moles, when Ranger called for silence and motioned for Lucky to come to the front. Nerves shot through him like a bolt of lightning, as faces turned. His stomach clenched and churned.

"Good luck," Dash whispered, winking. "Although you won't need it. It's in your name!"

Lucky smiled slightly, and prayed that for once he would indeed live up to his name and be lucky.

The crowd parted as he padded towards the front, where he turned to face them, trembling like a young tree in a windstorm, but not letting his nerves ebb into his exterior.

"Bramble, Friendly and Charmer I think will be gone a while," Ranger began. "And they don't need to hear this. So we will begin without them. Lucky, if you please."

He gestured suggestively and whispers rushed through the crowd.

"Lucky?"

"What's he got to say?"

"Lucky?!"

Lucky coughed, even though he really didn't need to. But it gave him a few moment and silence the crowd.

"As Rusty, our great, great leader. Who… was very wonderful indeed…" he was clawing himself inside. _What was he saying?_ The murmuring started up again. Ranger and Whisper nodded to him encouragingly. Dash winked from within the crowd.

"As he lie dying, he named me the new leader of… of you all."

The volume of the murmuring shot up like a bird taking flight.

"Well I never?"

"He chose him?!"

"What about Ranger or Friendly?"

"Lucky?!"

"Let's have quite, please!" Ranger called, as Whisper hushed Speedy and Paddock who were chattering unstoppably.

"Thank-you." Lucky said, pausing again. Dash was winking rather rapidly now, egging Lucky on as much as she could without getting up and screaming at him.

"Well, I don't really know what else to say…" he mumbled. He felt like a young cub owning up to something naughty he'd done. He felt hot and bothered. His fur was prickling like a hedgehog's. "I'm very sorry about the wholly untimely deaths that have befallen us… Neither Tawny, Jerry, Ginger or our great leader Rusty deserved what they got-"

He broke off, as a few burst into tears, Arthur among them. And Speedy the Heron took this opportunity to have her say.

"It's all very well calling him a great leader, but surely _you'll_ be just as good, if he chose you. Even better perhaps? Or don't you think you're up to the job?"

This was followed by a few gasps, and an exasperated: "Dear, must you really?" from Whistler, who was often embarrassed by his mate's vocalisations.

"Well, he was great… and… and that's why I keep saying. And of c-course I'll try my best to be just as good as him but…"

Lucky didn't want to say that he didn't think, no he was sure, that he wasn't up for the job. But he could tell everyone knew that's what he honestly felt.

"With no disrespect to Rusty, I think you'll be brilliant, Lucky," Whisper spoke up. "Rusty, the great leader we keep referring to, chose you, which must count for something."

"Here, here!" cried Dash, as Ranger nodded approvingly.

Some of the crowd seemed partially persuaded by this, but others were still tutting, and glancing at Ranger, probably wondering why he wasn't leaping to challenge Lucky.

"Thank-you," Lucky said at last. "As I said, I'll try…" More murmuring. He began to tremble visibly now. "That's all I think," he was forced to shout. "Meeting dismissed, and I hope you all have a lovely day."

At this some looked incredulous, and Lucky yearned to skin his hide with regret. He hurriedly attempted to correct himself. "Well I know that you won't have a lovely day, all I meant was…"

Some were already filing out.

"Have a nice day as possible!" he called after them, but few appeared to be listening. At this point, Lucky would've really liked to succumb to tears. But he couldn't. Ranger and Whisper were still there, as was Dash.

And as if to make matters worse, at that moment, none other than Bramble, Friendly and Charmer came through the whole. Bramble looked more worn than Lucky had ever seen before, and it looked like she and Charmer had both shed a few tears.

Ranger and Whisper rushed up to them immediately, and Lucky followed, shaking himself slightly.

"Bramble, how are you?" Ranger asked immediately.

"I think I need to lie down," she rasped. "Thank my dears," she said to her son and daughter, who had been supporting her slightly.

"We will always be here for you mother," Friendly affirmed.

Bramble padded slowly over to her hay-patch, which she normally shared with Rusty. It looked awfully bare with just her in it, and she seemed to notice this as well. A look of sorrow fell over her like a shadow before she collected herself and spoke.

"I would like to speak to young Lucky," she said, and Lucky's heart plummeted to rock bottom. He trotted over as quickly as he could.

To his surprise, her eyes were filled with sympathy, not stern-ness or coldness. The pure loving sympathy of a loving grandmother, who Lucky held most dear to his heart.

This heart-warming attitude finally forced Lucky to stop being brave and holding back his emotions and succumb to tears.

"Oh, Lucky," Bramble hushed, gesturing for him to lie next to her. "Were they that harsh?"

"I'm afraid they were," Ranger confirmed, whilst he licked Charmer's pelt.

"The old codgers," Bramble muttered. "They'll soon see. Rusty wasn't stupid as they very well know. He made you leader because it was the right thing to do. You'll prove wrong their reservations. I'm sure of it."

"Thank-you for saying that," Lucky thanked, sincerely, his tears ceasing slightly.

"I mean it," Bramble said, licking her grandson between the ears.

"We're all here for you," Friendly added, coming closer.

"We are," Charmer confirmed, as she and Ranger joined her brother.

"Even if the rest of them aren't for the first few weeks, we are," added Dash.

"You'll prove them wrong, Lucky. Bramble's right. We all know you to be the right choice," Whisper stated, smiling encouragingly.

"Even you, Friendly and Ranger?" Lucky queried, unable to stop himself.

"Especially us," Ranger put Lucky's mind to rest, as Friendly nodded.

"I'd best be on my way," Dash said. "And I'll be sure to tell the rest of the hares that you're going to be an excellent leader. They'll take it from me."

And with that she bounded out, leaving the foxes in peace.

Lucky didn't move from Bramble's patch. As Charmer and Ranger nuzzled down in their shared one, and Friendly and Whisper both curled up in their own respective restings, Lucky did not leave Bramble's side. He did not want to. He wished almost he could lay down forever and never be troubled by the woes of life again. But this was not how a fox of White Deer Park behaved. They were brave, loyal, stood up to challenges, and sometimes, when it was necessary, the proved others wrong. And that was exactly what Lucky planned to do.


End file.
